


1980s Horror Film

by fullmoonremus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Modern Era, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: Y/N is a film student who has to take a science credit last minute to graduate. Naturally, she picks the easiest sounding one, nutrition. She didn’t expect the tough workload and she definitely didn’t expect the cute TA.
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1980s Horror Film

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Could I please request a peter x reader story where it’s after peter has moved to America and he meets the reader at his college where she’s the bubbly, fun and popular American girl and he’s a TA in one of her classes and he takes her on a cute date after they meet during tutoring and he tries to impress her and it’s just fluff💕 no worries if not and thank you for being such a good writer❤️❤️
> 
> A/N: I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the request! Let me know what you think. I changed the time a little bit because tbh I have absolutely no idea what it was like to be in college in the ’40s. I hope that’s alright. :)

“Hello everyone! Thanks for coming, my name is Peter Pevensie and I’m the TA for Professor Kirke’s nutrition class. I know he has a lot of assignments listed on the syllabus, but that’s why I’m here.” Peter stood in front of the small group of students that showed up to his tutoring session. He was expecting more to show up, considering Professor Kirke was a hard grader and didn’t really teach the material, but the turnout was still great. 

“How much of it do we have to do to pass? Like, realistically?” Y/N asked. There was no way she was going to do the amount of work assigned, especially since the class didn’t line up with her major.

“Well, that depends on what you want to do with the material. In my opinion, you should do all of it because the information is important to know,” He sat back in his chair and grinned at the girl, crossing his arms over his chest. It was obvious she didn’t want to be there and really couldn’t care less about the class. “But, to answer your question, just do the biggest assignments and ace the tests. That should put you at about 75% if you get all the points.” 

“So, basically, all of the reports that sound like it’ll take hours? Great, love that for me.” Y/N responded in an aggravated tone. 

The students around her seemed to take in everything Peter was saying, taking notes and giving him their full attention. They were all likely either sports medicine, health, and biology majors, or various or in various other STEM programs. 

Y/N, on the other hand, let her mind wander to the horror film she was directing for her senior project. She was just a semester away from graduating with an undergraduate degree in film and was so close to fulfilling her life long dream of being a horror film director. The project she was writing now was heavily inspired by her favorite film, The Shining. 

Throughout the condensed lecture Peter gave, he kept glancing at the grumpy looking girl at the back of the classroom. It was obvious she wasn’t paying attention; she had her earbuds in and was doodling on an old receipt from the Subway on campus. Nonetheless, he continued helping the students who were engaged but kept the strange girl in the back of his mind. 

Y/N allowed her mind to fall back to her surroundings when Peter leaned against the table she was sitting at and pulled an earbud out of her ear. It seemed as though everyone was gone, and the tutoring session was over. 

“So, what’s your deal?” Peter asks, looking down at his student and her drawings. 

“My deal? What do you mean?”

“You obviously don’t care about how carbohydrates affect muscle mass and energy supply. So, why are you taking this class? And from Dr. Kirke, of all people?” His hands gripped the desk at either side of his thigh, preventing it from moving under his weight. 

“Well, I needed an easy science class and it was between this class or geology. I figured at least nutrition was somewhat useful to my life,” Y/N closed her laptop and put it into her bag. “I didn’t realize the workload and I get extra credit for coming to these things.”

“So, what is it that your field of study if you’re not in STEM, then?” 

“Film. I’m the one doing the response to The Shining piece, I’m sure you’ve seen my casting flyers around campus.” 

“Ah, right, Y/N L/N. I think you’re friends with my younger sister, Susan.” A look of realization came over Y/N’s face. 

“Oh! I knew your name sounded familiar!” Y/N grew more comfortable instantly. “Don’t tell her I shrugged your tutoring session off, she’d have my neck for being rude.” 

Peter laughed warmly, shaking his head. “Wouldn’t dream of it, no one deserves Susan’s wrath.” 

Y/N crumbled the subway receipt in her hand and stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder and pushing her chair in. “I guess I better go, I’m sure you have better things to do than hang after.” 

“I better get going, too. See you next Tuesday night for the next tutoring session?” 

“I’ll see if I feel like it.” Y/N winked and walked out of the room. 

~

“No receipt drawing this week?” Peter asked, feigning disappointment. Tutoring had ended, and Y/N was still sitting at the last table. 

“Oh shit, is the hour up already?” Y/N looked around the space to see it empty. Her cheeks turned a bit red and she glanced back up at her tutor. 

“Yeah, you really gotta pay attention, L/N.” His tone was playful as he took the same position he was in the week prior. 

“Why? You want me to stare at you for an hour?” Peter was taken aback by Y/N’s sudden flirty tone, unsure if he should reciprocate. 

“Uh, I meant- well. I meant that since this is to help you get a better grade and all, you should pay attention.” 

“So it has nothing to do with the fact you stare at me the entire time?” 

“You sit in the exact middle of the room! I don’t try to!” He rubbed at the back of his neck, flustered. He wasn’t used to feeling flustered; he was usually the one who made other people react. This made Y/N smirk a little. 

“Mmhm, I totally believe you.” 

~

“Yes, I know, class is over.” Y/N said, noticing Peter walking towards her. 

“Oh, so now you pay attention? Since when?” He had a granola bar in his hand, absentmindedly taking bites every minute or so. 

“Since I found out you’ve been asking Susan about me.” Peter choked. “Yeah, that’s right, Britt Boy. Your sister snitched on you.” 

“I asked her about your film ONCE.” Peter took his regular place as she stood up. 

“You could have, ya know, asked me.” Y/N held an amused facial expression, watching him try to regain his composure. 

“Well, I have no way to contact you, besides this tutoring time. Time in which you don’t even interact, might I add.” 

“Well,” Y/N pushed a long piece of paper into his palm. “It seems like you do now.” 

Y/N walked out of the building, leaving Peter wondering what the piece of paper was. Upon further inspection, Peter discovered it was a Subway receipt with a phone number scribbled on the bottom. 

~

Are you free after tutoring on Tuesday? Y/N’s phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number. 

Depends on who’s asking, really. She typed back. Obviously, it was Peter, but he couldn’t know that she knew that. 

What if it was the TA? Is that weird? 

Nah, and yes, I’m free. Y/N’s stomach filled with butterflies. He was extremely attractive; soft sandy hair, strong arms that are defined by his sleeves, and a slightly cocky demeanor. Definitely the type of man she could see herself dating.

Good, prepare for an outing 

Ooh, an outing. So fancy. I’ll bring my coat, Mr. TA man

~

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Y/N asked from the passenger seat of Peter’s car. He was wearing a college hoodie and jeans, very casual for a date. Y/N was grateful she didn’t dress up super fancy like she had originally planned. 

“We’re almost there!!!” He looked over at her and grinned, taking her hand in his.

The pair pulled up to a ticket booth and Peter rolled down his window. “Two please,” He handed the cashier money and received a small speaker and two tickets in return. 

“What is this, Pevensie?” Peter pulled up behind a car and parked before turning to his date. He had a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Well, I know how much you like The Shining, seeing as you’re basing your entire Senior project on it. So, I thought you might like this.” He gestured to a large screen in front of the car. “They’re playing old horror movies all week… tonight is The Nightmare on Elm Street. I checked to see if they were showing The Shining but they weren’t. This was the next best option.” 

Y/N was speechless, he had put so much thought into this date. Her entire body felt fuzzy and a bashful grin filled her face. “You did all of this for me?” 

“Well, yes. You’re a special girl, so you deserve a special first date.” Peter looked so good in the dim lighting, the shadows framing the important features of his face. Without even thinking, she leaned over and kissed him. Instantly, he began to kiss Y/N back. 

The kiss was short but extremely sweet. He kept his hand on Y/N’s cheek as he lightly brushed his soft lips against her’s. He knew how to treat a girl right, and Y/N felt like the most special girl in the world. Y/N pulled away and kissed his cheek before falling back into her seat. 

“Thank you for this, really.” 

Peter grinned cheekily. “I’ll go get us some popcorn.” 

He got out of the car and Y/N let out a happy giggle. She was ready for the best first date she had ever witnessed.


End file.
